Sarah Janes Advice
by Writteroftime
Summary: The Doctor is alone and confused. Clara has walked out and he can't understand one. There's only one person he can trust to help him see why. One of his greatest friends gives our hero much needed advice as he continues his journey of discovering who he is. /Tribute to Elizabeth Sladen


The Doctor was alone.

His ears were wringing from the words of his companion Clara Oswald. He didn't understand what her problem was, she had always moaned at im for not showing her the right amount of respect and now he'd shown her the ultimate respect in his mind, to make the choice for humanities future and now she had told him to never come back. He wanted to explain to her, to tell her what the gesture meant but he knew better than to go after her when she was in that temper he walks back to the console and the TARDIS takes off and materializes again at a random location.

The Doctor steps out the TARDIS and looks around. He had landed on a street in London. Immediately he knew where he was. It had been a while since he'd landed here but he knew which house to walk to. He slowly walks to the house door and knocks four times and waits. He grumbles a little when there's no answer.

"Humans….why are they never home at the right time" He mumbles to himself annoyed. After a minute the door opens and he is face to face with brown haired woman who he has known for a very very long time and has seen a number of different faces. He gives the woman a small nod of recognition and smiles a little.

"Hello Sarah Jane. Long time no see" He says to his former companion but always friend.

"Hello Doctor yes very long time isn't it" She smiles even wider at him. He raises his eyebrows at her comment.

"How did you know it was me? I don't exactly look the same as I did the last time we met" He looks at her confused. Sarah Jane laughs at him.

"Let's be honest, Grey haired man who looks like he owns the place with huge eyebrows and s dressed like a magician who else would you be?" She chuckles at him looking at his new appearance. "I like the new look though very old school you, you remind me of you when I travelled with you" She laughs a little. He looks at her confused at the comment and thinks about it.

"Which one? The dandy who drove a yellow car or the teeth and curls one with the scarf big enough for all my regenerations at the same time?" He thinks between them with a frown on his face. She laughs at his bluntness at his other selves.

"The dandy with the car. Although you do have a similar look to the other one as well. Anyway Doctor what can I do for you? I know you never make social calls so what is it?" She looks at him as she leads him into the house. He doesn't answer the question. He changes the subject trying to make small talk.

"Where's Larry or whatever he's called?" He asks referring to her son. She rolls her eyes a little.

"Luke is off at university but he'll be back in a couple of weeks" She says watching him. He nods and looks at a letter with her name on that is on the table.

"Sarah Jane… hmm you know that's something I've always wondered. Why did your parents give you two names couldn't they decide on one so they gave you two?" Again she rolls her eyes and asks him what's happened. With a sigh he starts to explain.

It takes him an hour to explain everything that happened on the moon. It took that long because he kept getting cross at little things like the washing machine making too much noise and Sarah Jane had to calm him down. Once he's finished he looks at her.

"Well why did Clara get all mad and cross face. I mean she's cross a lot but she's never that cross" He waits for an explanation from her. Sarah Jane thinks about what she'd told him then nods a little to herself.

"Okay Doctor, well first you say you did it to respect her but it's not exactly the best way to respect someone is it?" He frowns at her words.

"Of course it is I showed her I trust her enough to let her do it instead of me"

"Yes Doctor that's true but think about the choice. She could either make the choice to save an innocent life and destroy her own planet or let an innocent creature die to save her own people. What kind of choice is that. What would you choose Doctor?"

He frowns even more as she speaks realising how similar the choice he gave Clara was the same choice he faced in that barn on Gallifrey all those years ago. He tries to reason with himself.

"It's different Sarah, The time war was killing everyone. The creature wouldn't have hurt anyone and in the end everybody lived. I made my choice she made hers. If it was so bad what she did she wouldn't have made the choice."

Sarah Jane shakes her head at him. She looks directly at him as she speaks.

"She still had to make the choice the Doctor. To her they were both bad choices. Sometimes there is no right and wrong. Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones, but you still have to choose"

The Doctor tilts his head at her last comment and raises his eyebrows as he thinks about it.

"I like that, I might have to steal that from you. Okay Sarah you're right what I did was a hard choice for her but it doesn't matter. She doesn't want to travel with me. I'm not the young guy with a bow tie anymore. Why should I act all lovey dovey around when she doesn't want it"

Sarah Jane sighs and shakes her head putting her hand on his.

"That's not the problem. You have always been an amazing man and you still are Doctor and Clara sounds like a smart girl she knows it too. Listen you have always been a bit rude but now you don't care about hiding it. I'm not saying that's a problem, you think your mind and say what you feel. That's a strong quality. But if you care about Clara then you need to change. I don't mean regenerate or change everything about you. But you need to let her know you care. When faced with your enemies you need to be cold and direct to beat them but with her you can open up and talk to her. This won't happen overnight. But you need to try."

The Doctor stares at her for a while letting her words sink in. Slowly he looks round.

"You humans are so annoying, you're not as smart as Time Lords but you sure do give good advice. Thank you Sarah Jane Smith. I'll try what you said. 'll go and see Clara now.

She nods and smiles standing up.

"I guess this is goodbye then Doctor."

He stands up as well straightening his jacket. He walk to the door then turns round to face her.

"This is the last time we'll meet Sarah Jane. Our last day. That's why its been so long I knew I had one more trip left to see you and I didn't want to waste it. But now I know Sarah that I could've come here anytime and it'd have been worth it. Thank you Sarah Jane Smith. I'm proud to call you my friend and I will never forget you. Also the people you've met and helped and touched their heart. They will never forget you either."

Sarah Smiles and takes a step closer to him.

"I know Doctor I know why you stay away and thank you for the times we've had. Who'd have thought me in your office in UNIT then dealing with a Sontaran in medieval times would end up like this"

Sarah hugs him tight. The Doctor knows he doesn't like hugging but for her he'd make an exception. The one who he feel deserved it most. She was one of the few friends of his that had been with him this long. He hugs her back then steps back. As he does he sees a tear on her cheek. He quickly wipes it for her.

"A tear Sarah Jane?" He asks in a gentle voice. She smiles at him and says in the same gentle voice.

"Goodbye Doctor"

"Goodbye my Sarah Jane"

He sighs and steps out and closes the door. He takes a deep breath and walks back to his TARDIS. He thought of her advice and made his way to see Clara. Even though Clara was his friend and companion now he always remembered every single one of them and he knew he'd never forget Sarah Jane Smith.

A/N: Thanks for reading this was written as a tribute for Elizabeth Sladen. I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback is welcome


End file.
